Vampire Horde
by Chaosmob
Summary: Batman and friends are vampires. One Shot.


AN: Many thanks to Lady Isis for the beta. This is a weird and twisted one shot, you have been warned. ;)

* * *

A uniformed soldier ran down an empty corridor, his breathing coming in quick, short bursts. He paused at a gigantic door before stepping forward and activating its automatic opening sequence. He stepped into a large room that had close to a hundred people moving around busily.

"Captain," the young man said, causing the other man to stop. "Report from the front line," he said in a grave voice.

The Captain nervously nodded towards the raised platform. The soldier swallowed in fear but started his march towards the platform.

"My Lord," the man said to the massive back of the person in front of him. The being turned and stared, emotionless, at the low-level soldier. "Umm, they have taken sector 238," he said as he closed his eyes for a moment. He prayed for a quick death, because at the hands of this man it would be a blessing. He opened his eyes to notice that his master had turned his back to him. The soldier turned on his heels and left as quickly as possible. Thank God.

"They are unstoppable," one scarred-faced member of the group said as he pointed at all the red areas on the map display.

A hairy man-beast also pointed at the display. "And they corrupt our own people into fighting us. How do we stop them, Father?"

The face of a man chiseled from rock glared at the screen. How could this horde do this to his perfectly planned world? Their hunger for flesh equaled his own hunger for universal domination.

An older female spoke in a deep, strangely masculine voice. "We are surrounded, our weapons are unless against them except our disintegrators, of which we only have a few dozen left."

The massive man turned away from the display and started to walk down the steps from the platform. "What are our orders, Darkseid?" they all asked.

"Nothing. We are defeated," he said simply as he made his way to the throne room. The others looked on in shock. Their master never lost a battle, only retreated when he had to.

Darkseid walked the corridor towards his throne room. His enhanced hearing picked up the coming battle as the horde finally had entered his palace. He entered the massive room and made his way to his throne. He sat down and stared at the closed doors. This horde was unstoppable; he almost wished he had created them himself. He had not, however, and soon his end would come. He felt it in his very bones. His plans for the afterlife equation were in vain.

The doors to his throne room burst open, and he did nothing but watch as the horde poured in. These winged creatures with glowing red eyes glared at him as thousands came into the room. Most hung to the walls, others hovered in mid flight as there wings beat. Some even stood as they stared at the dark lord of Apokolips.

"Do it," he commanded. The horde held their ground, as if under someone else's control. He noticed a movement from the door way. A lone figure appeared, masked in darkness. Darkseid's eyes widened briefly as he noticed a symbol on the creature's chest.

It was a large bat. But that was not all. Two other figures appeared next to him, one had the tattered remains of an S on his chest and the other's armour was painted in blood.

Batman red eyes glowed as he said, "Attack!" suddenly the room was busy. But Darkseid didn't take his eyes off the man that issued the order. He was the one responsible for this. He summoned the one power he barely used and used it on the man with the bat on his chest.

"The living death," he smiled as the beams left his eyes. They moved directly at Batman but Superman stepped in the way. But the beams turned before hitting Superman and struck Batman. The instant they hit, Batman vanished. The mighty Man of Steel growled in pain, but he turned as the horde finally was on top of Darkseid.

He used his omega beams on the creatures but there were too many; their claws ripped at his rocky flesh causing the New God to nearly cry in pain. But he continued to fight them off him. Suddenly he was struck by a powerful fist. He thought for a moment it was Superman, but it was Wonder Woman who was attacking. Then a second group of fists started to strike him.

J'onn J'onnz the Martian joined Diana in the attack on Darkseid, the horde continued to rip at his fleshy arms and legs. Suddenly they stopped striking his face and started to punch and rip at his body. Darkseid thought he found his opening as his eyes glowed in rage.

But that moment left him as a pair of fangs sunk into his neck. He felt his life blood leaving him. He slowly became weak as his blood was drank from his body. He looked to see who was doing this and it was Superman.

Superman stopped just as the Dark Lord of Apokolips heart stopped. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Don't let him turn," he commanded as he, Diana and J'onn stepped back. The horde ripped and pulled at the lifeless body of Darkseid. Finally his head was pulled from his body. He would not be one of them.

Diana spoke. "What happened to Batman?"

Clark looked sad. "Darkseid probably killed him."

J'onn shook his head. "No I still sense him, but he is very far away."

"What do we do now?" Diana asked as she looked around.

"We continue with Batman's plans," Clark said "Our next feeding ground is New Genesis."

"Than Oa," Hal Jordan spoke as he entered the room with the Flash. All the ex-heros smiled fangy toothy grins.

Batman suddenly appeared in an alley way. The sun burned his exposed flesh as he jumped into the shadows. He looked at his surroundings. The alleyway was dirty and full of trash but he saw a sight in the distance that caused him to smile. Wayne Tower loomed up to the sky. He was in Gotham. Noticing a manhole he quickly made his way towards it. The sun burned him but he managed to get down into it.

In the smelly sewer he pulled out a tracing device. It showed him the way towards his cave - or this world's cave, since he had noticed traffic before he descended into sewer. So Darkseid had sent him to another universe, he thought as he quickly made his way towards his new home.

He would do here what he did to his world, transform it into a vampire haven. He made a mental list of who he would transform first. Superman and Wonder Woman would be the first, they were the most powerful of his allies. J'onn J'onnz would be next along with Green Lantern and Flash. After that they would take over the world.

He came to a metal door and noticed the keypad. He entered his code but it didn't work. After a few minutes of trying he was about to bash the door in when a smaller door opened near the top of it. Two eyes stared back at him. He noticed it was Alfred.

"Alfred, I'm injured let me in," he wheezed and dropped to the ground. The door opened and he smiled as Alfred stepped out.

"Are you alright Master Bruce?" he questioned.

"I am now." he turned and stared at Alfred with red glowing eyes.

"How is having an Amazon live with you?" Clark smiled at the though; it had finally happened and Bruce had asked Diana to move in. He was glad for his two friends.

"I could ask the same thing," Bruce fired back. _Hey now!_

Clark thought, _Lois isn't an Amazon. Though she sure would have made a damn fine one._

The two continued to stroll along the Watchtower corridor, when Batman's wrist started to beep.

"What is that?" Clark asked, the grim face Bruce made wasn't good news.

"Someone opened a passage way to the Batcave," he spoke as he footsteps increased.

"Want some help?" Clark called out to the rapidly disappearing figure.

"I've got this," was all he got as Batman turned the corner.

"Alfred you know Bruce doesn't like the clock entrance left open," Diana said as she made her way down to the batcave. She got no reply.

Dressed in casual clothes she examined her surroundings, her instincts prickling. Something was wrong here. The cave was quiet expect for the odd chirp from the bats on the ceiling. The massive computer system was running, she was about to examine it closer when she was hit from behind. The blow was powerful and it sent her into the cave wall.

It wasn't strong enough to knock her out but it did daze her. She rapidly turned around and saw a black figure attacking her. On instinct she blocked the blows and kicked out at the figure. It sent it flying back. Diana than spun around and transformed into her Wonder Woman armor. The figure was back striking at her once again. She blocked the claw like fingers with her bracelets, the figure was fast and attacked her with moves only Bruce had showed her. Lucky for her they had been practicing those moves or she would have been struck.

With a side kick she once again sent the figure off into the darkness.

"Who are you?" she commanded as she readied herself for another attack.

"Nice moves Princess, who taught you them?" the deep and raspy voice called from the darkness.

"Batman did," she told him the truth.

"Ah. My Wonder Woman didn't know them. But you will fall like she did," he bragged.

Suddenly a movement from behind her approached. Diana on instinct lashed out, sending _Alfred _of all people flying back against the computer. She turned but was grabbed in a bear hug by the dark figure.

She could smell the rotting flesh from the creature, it was about to sink it's fangs into her exposed neck when she smashed her head backwards, causing the creature to release her. She turned and stared into the red eyes of Batman. The battle started once again. What had happened to her Bruce, was he under some spell or maybe something worse?

Diana grabbed her lasso and managed to wrap it around him. This caused him to scream in pain and anger.

"Release me, you witch!" he growled out.

"No, now tell me who you are," she commanded.

The lasso glowed as it forced the truth out of him. "I'm not from this world, I came from another universe." he spoke out through gritted teeth.

"What are you?"

"A vampire."

She turned her attention to the prone body of Alfred.

"What have you done to Alfred?" she asked.

"Nothing, he is just a puppet until I could ascertain this world."

"Release him."

"No... Fine." Vampire Batman hissed out as the lasso commanded him to, he closed his eyes as he undone the spell to control Alfred.

Just then the teleporter activated. Batman walked towards the two. "What happened here?"

"This imposter was transported here." Diana stated as Batman went over to Alfred.

He checked his vitals and than picked up the body of Alfred. "Will he be okay?" Diana asked feeling sorry for the way she hit him.

"He is fine," was the reply, setting her mind at ease. She knew once Bruce found out how she just lashed out without controlling them he would be upset with her. Bruce placed Alfred on an examining table and than turned to his guest.

He picked up a scanning device and started to scan the creature. "Parallel universe?"

"Yes," Diana said.

The creature eyed his two captors. He noticed how Diana looked at his doppelganger. After the device Batman was holding beeped he walked over to the computer and started to type.

"What are you doing?" the creature demanded.

"Sending you home," Batman's monotone voice replied.

Batman got up and walked over to a tarp. He pulled it off and a large ring appeared.

"Got that from Justice Lord Batman?" Diana questioned.

He nodded. "I've made a few improvements."

He pulled off another cover and a console appeared. He activated the ring and motioned Diana. She nodded as she pulled the creature along with her. The ring opened a portal, Diana grabbed the creature by the neck and released her lasso. With a powerful push the creature was sent flying into the vortex. Once it vanished Batman deactivated the device.

Diana turned and placed her hand on her hip. "You know you shouldn't keep secrets from me. I am capable of keeping them from others, you know."

Batman chuckled at her statement. "You're a terrible liar, Diana," he said as he moved towards her and kissed her.

"Am not," she said after the kiss caused a smile to appear on her lips.

Vampire Batman appeared in his own cave and crashed into the wall. He dusted himself off and stepped towards his own computer. He tapped a few keys and spoke. "Batman here, anyone out there?"

"_Superman here. How did you get back?"_ he asked.

"Come to the cave and bring Diana. I have something to show you both." An hour later both Clark and Diana appeared from a boomtube. Clark placed down two bound and gagged figures. He and Diana walked over to the large computer.

"So how did you get back?" Clark once again asked.

"This," he pointed at the screen. It was the plans for a dimensional transporter. "It's our answer to our blood shortage." This caused both Clark and Diana to lick there lips.

"How long until you have it up and running?" Diana asked.

"A few weeks. Maybe a month," Bruce stated.

Clark clapped his hands together and rubbed them "Excellent, well I'm off home I'm bring take out for Lois." He flew towards the figures, without even stopping picked them up and flew out of the cave.

Diana lifted into the air but paused when Bruce spoke. "Have you ever thought about you and I ... together?" he asked. After seeing his doppelganger with her the idea didn't sound so ridiculous.

"Romantically? No... well maybe once or twice," Diana said as she landed on the ground. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, something I saw in the other universe that's all," Bruce said as the two stared at each other. Suddenly the two smashed into one another and started to kiss. It was primal.

They paused and stared at one another than started kissing once again. Bruce pulled around and latched his fangs into her neck. Diana did the same as they both moaned out as they drank each others' blood.

The End.


End file.
